Peacekeeping
by Espresso Stories
Summary: To keep the peace, Link gives both Lana and Cia his company for the night. They sure as heck didn't expect that they'd be sharing, though. - A silly, quick piece of sass inspired by artofthelion's brilliant picture found on Tumblr.


**Peacekeeping**

_I neither own nor make any profit from the characters or situations used within. Special thanks and credit to Tymblr's artofthelion for the original pictures that inspired this. (Go check out their work!)  
_

* * *

For as long as there had been civilization, there has been conflict. Disputes can break out over the most petty of reasons.

"We're missing the lanterns!"

Not that this was petty, or anything. Regardless, people fight. They argue, they bicker, and they firmly adhere to their beliefs.

"They're _lights_ – you actually, really can't miss them!"

And when someone disagrees with their beliefs, war can sometimes break out, turning son against father, neighbours against government, or even sister against sister...

"They're more romantic up close!" Lana growled, balling her fists as she grabbed onto Link's hand and pulled him close.  
"And _why_ would he want to see them with you clinging to him, hm?" Cia slid her hand around his other arm, movements slow and sensual as she pushed her chest towards him. "Besides – scraps of paper whizzing around? You _would_ pick the most boring thing to do, Lana."

The smaller sorceress levelled a withered glare at her other half, before pulling on Link's arm and looking sheepish.  
"It's embarrassing," she said, sighing almost sadly when she was certain she had his full attention. "Cia doesn't like to admit it, but... she _burned_ all her books when she messed up a spell once."  
"Why you _little_-"  
"Link, save me!" The pair were swiftly in motion, Lana zipping around him while Cia lunged, determined to finally rid herself of her so called better half.

Link, for the better part, said nothing. He had been quiet ever since the three of them arrived at the Castle Town's Festival of Time. Really, he thought, he didn't _have_to be there at all. The magical pair were both still too involved with sniping at one another to notice his lack of input. But then, it was because of him agreeing to take them both that they were back to talking to each other.

Impa had called him a peace keeper. If they were all honest, he was a compromise.

"Honestly, you're so boring," Cia huffed. "Why don't you go find a library and leave _us_ to find somewhere quiet?" Tanned features smiled down at him, eyes sparkling with playful promises.  
"Because _you've_ already scared him silent," Lana shot back. "If I go, who else will make sure he's kept safe, hmm?" Without bothering to look at him, she took his hand and cradled it between her palms, smirking up at her buxom sister.

"He's probably quiet because you keep pulling on that scarf of his," Cia said, frowning deeply before she all but draped herself across his shoulder. Link's cheeks began to stain pink, but he kept silent all the same. "Now _that's_ something we can do," she whispered. "Let's go find a store and we'll pick something more fashionable for you than this old thing." She played with the loose wool that coiled around his collar, before chewing her lip and fluttering her eyes at him. "Not that you _need_ to wear much of anything," she added.

"You're doing enough of that already, thanks." Cia's face immediately warped to a look of hatred as she glared at Cia.  
"Brat!"  
"Tart!"

Link sighed, but still said nothing.

The night continued much the same, unfortunately. Distantly, Link mused, he was sure he was failing at "keeping the peace," especially when the girls began slipping magic into their jabs. Cia had proven to be a natural at bombchu bowling, winning a fluffy, stuffed cucco, which soon wound up being singed by a stray bolt of lightning.

"My my," the taller sorceress drawled, hands on her hips as she regarded Lana. "I'm surprised you had that in you. Are your greys beginning to show?"  
"You would know," Lana mumbled, brushing her off and grabbing Link's hand possessively.

Lana hadn't been too skilled at archery, but after a quick flurry of arrows, Link handed her his prize – an embossed bookmark, which seemed just _silly_ to give as a reward to anyone skilled with a bow.  
"It's gorgeous!" she gushed, before talking about the perfect place in her book of sealing for it to live. When Link actually smiled at her, there was a flicker of darkness and the bookmark's ribbon melted away.

"Sorry – finger slipped," Cia remarked, sounding anything but apologetic.

The pair quickly dissolved into a heated argument, while the gamekeeper gave Link a sympathetic look.

"That's it!" they yelled in unison, hands thrown up in frustration as they dragged the still-silent Link outside. When they were finally outside, the inevitable explosion that had been building all night had finally sparked.

"Who's stupid idea was this?" Cia demanded, arms crossed beneath her chest while her foot tapped the ground. "'Sharing,' honestly. We all know _I'm_ the only one who's woman enough for this prize." And without shame, she wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and cuddled up against his side. Lana looked ready to have kittens.

"Oh yes," she bit out. "And how long until you lay your eggs in his brain? We all know Link needs someone who's good _to_ him, not just _on_ him. And that woman is _me._" The smaller sorceress lung possessively to his other side.

"Short stuff," Cia sniped.  
"Tits McGee," she replied.  
"I can't handle this anymore." Their heads snapped up and down as Link broke his silence. "No more, not tonight. No." And Hyrule's Hero pulled his arms free and walked away.

"Link, darling!" Cia yelled after him. "Tomorrow night? You and me, just us!"  
"No, just _us_!" Lana shouted at his back. "We'll cuddle up with the lanterns!" But neither recieved an answer, and soon they were alone in the Castle town alley.  
"Good going," Lana huffed, glaring up at her other half.  
"I swear, you're such a goody-goody," Cia spun on her heel and began to stalk away. "Do _not_ interrupt us tomorrow night," she snapped back, while Lana laughed mockingly.  
"Right back at you!" she yelled back, before stomping down the opposite end of the street.

Unknown to both women, a glowing eye watched on from the shadows, before chuckling with mirth.  
"Oh, this is _too_ good."

* * *

The next night, both young women were back at the castle gate, refusing to even look at one another. As far as each were concerned, the other didn't even exist.  
'_I'll show her_,' they both thought, minds dancing with images of their handsome Hero sweeping them off their feet, before whisking them away for a romantic night alone.

"Well, lookee here – Magic One and Magic Two." Lana and Cia whirled around, their mouths opening in horror. There was Link, as calm and quiet as always. But perched atop his head was the impish form of Midna, the Twilight Princess. "You kid's going to the fair tonight? They might have some toys for you!"

The imp grinned broadly, fangs gleaming wickedly as Lana gaped in confusion and Cia looked ready to murder someone.  
"_What_ are you doing there?" she demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her comfortable perch on Link's head. Midna rolled her large eye upwards, finger tapping her chin as though deep in thought.

"Well," she said. "You two were having _so much fun_yesterday, I thought I'd cash in my Royal favour and have a turn myself. And speaking of..." The mischievous Imp hopped down onto Link's shoulder, casually balancing and turning his attention towards her. "We're wasting precious time! Mush, handsome!"

Lana and Cia stared, dumbstruck, as the pair entered Castle Town. Midna turned on her perch long enough to wink and grin back at them, before she swayed in time with Link's steps.  
"I don't believe it," Lana whispered.  
"It's not fair," Cia agreed. The two were silent for a time, thoughts buzzing, until the taller witch looked down at her other half.

"Of _course_ this means war. Truce?" she asked, holding her hand out in peace.  
"Truce. She won't get away with this," Lana agreed readily, taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

Maybe Link was a peace keeper after all.


End file.
